Interviewing the Amazing Bouncing Ferret
by dumbledorefan07
Summary: 25 year old Ginny Weasley is a reporter for the Daily Prophet with an impressive reputation for reporting the truth. But her current assignment to write a story about a clinic for war survivors and its anonymous benefactor will turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Lucy, are you positive you want to eat here? It's just been open for a few weeks. There'll be crowds and I'm sure a nice quiet dinner at the Leaky Cauldron would be much more relaxing," Ginny whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pulled open the shiny glass door, patiently waiting for Ginny to enter.

"Gin, darling, you know I've had these reservations since before The Breadbox opened. I know it's been a long week, what with that Jerry Stevens scandal and all, but you'll enjoy this. I promise. I'll even buy you a drink," Lucy replied, following Ginny into the entrance of the new Diagon Alley restaurant.

Ginny smiled to herself and ceded defeat. Lucy knew her weaknesses; a little red wine or a nice mixed drink was really all it took to convince Ginny sometimes, and especially at the end of such a long week. Jerry Stevens, the new undersecretary to the Minister of Magic had been found in possession of certain illegal drugs during a Muggle traffic stop while on vacation and had been promptly arrested and thrown in a Muggle jail. Ginny had been covering the story for the Daily Prophet and found it maddening to deal with Muggle Police officials. She had been trying to obtain a report detailing the incident from the Muggle police all week and had finally succeeded early that Friday morning. Lucy was lucky to be a columnist for the paper.

"Ginny, let's go," Lucy said, as the host led them to their table. Ginny looked up and followed Lucy as they weaved among the tables heading towards a corner booth. Her feet were aching from traipsing around Diagon Alley and London all day, so she welcomed the reprieve of the soft brown leather.

"Well, the place looks wonderful, I'll give you that," Ginny smiled, glancing around the large room and slipping her heels off under the table. The walls had been painted a cozy dark burgundy, the only lighting was an ambient candlelight glow and the tables were covered with simple white linen clothes. There was a pleasant murmur of conversation and Ginny was immediately reminded of the welcoming atmosphere of The Burrow.

Ginny and Lucy ordered pasta and fell into companionable conversation while splitting a small decanter of the house wine.

After the weariness of the war, people had learned to take advantage of little, pleasant moments. Everyone seemed more appreciative and willing to forget or overlook petty differences. The war had changed a lot of people and Ginny was certainly one of them.

Harry had defeated Voldemort the autumn after his graduation. Although Ginny had only been allowed to join The Order after she had graduated Hogwarts, the summer had been plenty enough time to fight in one of the bloodiest and nastiest wars the wizarding world had ever experienced. She had seen things no 18-year-old should ever have to see. She had done things no 18-year-old should ever have to do in order to survive. She had been surprised when the loyalties of people became apparent.

Snape had been responsible for Dumbledore's death, but it was later uncovered as part of Dumbledore's plan for Harry to succeed in defeating Voldemort. Snape had fought for The Order during the final battle, proving where his true loyalties lay. Ginny wasn't clear on the details, but Harry had forgiven Snape, and that was enough for everyone, including Ginny. Draco Malfoy's loyalities had also been a surprise to Ginny. After he and Snape had fled Hogwarts at the end of Ginny's sixth year, somehow Snape had managed to convince Malfoy to become a double agent for The Order and in the end, Malfoy had fought by Harry's side. Although Malfoy had been a "good guy" in the war, he was in no way a nice person, in Ginny's opinion. He was still a snarky, stuck-up, pretentious ass the last time she had interacted with him, but she hadn't seen him in years.

"So have you heard from Harry lately?" Lucy asked, pouring Ginny a third glass of wine as they finished their dessert.

"Not in a week or so. He won't be home from Australia until Christmas. The distance and infrequent contact is driving Bridgette crazy" Ginny replied. "The last time I spoke with him he was ranting about the lacking mental capacities this years recruits were demonstrating."

After their short stint as a couple, Harry and Ginny had amicably split and agreed they were much better together as great friends. They could tell each other nearly everything and regarded each other in a brotherly or sisterly way. He was currently head trainer for new auror recruits in the Ministry of Magic and dating one of Fleur's friends who had fought for the light side during the war.

"And how are the newly weds getting along?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, fairly well. Hermione hexed Ron's hair bright pink for a couple days when he refused to throw out his disgusting, smelly couch," Ginny laughed, remembering how the color has clashed horribly with Ron's angry red face. They had been trying to weeks to combine their possessions at the new apartment they now shared. Hermione and Ron had started dating after the war and they had gotten married just two months ago in a backyard ceremony at The Burrow.

Lucy was still chuckling to herself when the server bought them their bill.

"It's on me, Gin," Lucy said, quickly grabbing the check and pulling out some money. "I basically forced you to come here anyway."

"True, but it was rather delicious," she smiled, checking to see if she had any messages on her phone, a muggle device that was absolutely necessary as a reporter who rarely made it into the newsroom and was always on a tight deadline.

"Still haven't heard from Thomas? I thought his conference was supposed to be over today?" Lucy asked, referring to Ginny's boyfriend. Thomas Pearson was a healer at St. Mungo's and they had met when she did a report on the state of the wizarding healthcare system. Thomas had been working to reform certain outdated rules concerning healthcare and whether the patient was pureblood. He had been at a healer conference in Dublin during for the past week.

"It's strange, he was supposed to return this afternoon, but I still haven't heard from him. He's probably just been delayed," Ginny said as she left a tip on the table, slipped her shoes back on and glanced at her phone again. Lucy looked thoughtful as she stood and the two of them began making their way towards the door.

Halfway across the room, Ginny's phone slipped from her hand and as she bent to retrieve it she heard another cell phone ring that made her stop dead. She glanced in the direction the Weird Sisters song was blaring and found herself looking into a crowded corner of the restaurant as a dark haired man apologized to his dinner companion and plunged a hand into his briefcase to locate the source of the noise. Ginny slowly straightened with a look on her face that would have made Fred and George run in terror. She would have recognized that ring tone anywhere. She'd had it specially put on his phone. It was their song.

She straightened her beige skirt-suit and marched towards the source of the racket.

"Hello dear. So glad you arrived home safely," She smiled sweetly as a look of shock and confusion crossed Thomas' face.

Ginny glanced at the woman across the table. _Oh how cliché, Thomas. Your intern nurse, Rebecca, _Ginny though, gazing at the other woman's short, frizzy red hair and the bulging bosom exposed by her dangerously low-cut red dress. Rebecca folded her hands and avoided meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Now, Ginny, this isn't what you thi- " Thomas started, standing up and reaching out for her.

"Well, I suppose you do have a thing for redheads, don't you?" Ginny interrupted, backing away and noting the deep red lipstick stain on the collar of his crisp white shirt. His suit looked wrinkled and even from a distance she could smell the cheap perfume and sex lingering on him. "And I'm sure it is exactly what I think."

Thomas paled as he followed her line of vision. He hastily wiped at his collar and looked at her pleadingly. Ginny just gazed at him, disgusted, and turned around.

"Ginny, wait," Thomas said, gripping her elbow and turning her towards him. "She doesn't mean anything. It's just sex."

"And how long has this 'meaningless sex' been occurring?" Ginny asked, stiffening and pulling her elbow from his grasp. She was trying very hard to remain calm, even though inside she felt her world crumbling.

"Well, um, that's not really important, now is it?" He chanced a pleading glance at Rebecca. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny.

"We've been meeting twice a week for five months, doll," Rebecca said. Ginny was floored. She and Thomas had been dating for nearly seven months. She felt their entire relationship had been a sham. She felt like a fool. All those late night meetings and business trips had been a cover. She had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the proverbial book. Without thinking she pulled her hand back and slapped Thomas hard across his cheek, leaving a read imprint of her hand and tears stinging his eyes. The sound of the impact had drawn the attention of other diners in the area, but she didn't care. She was seething with anger and embarrassment.

"I don't ever want to see your face again, Thomas," She breathed in a low voice, gritting her teeth.

"But Ginny - "

"No. It's over, you bastard. Please have my things sent over to my apartment. I'll send your things tomorrow morning," she said, turning again.

"Ginny stop. You're being ridiculous!" Thomas said.

"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one who has been sleeping with your intern nurse for almost the entirety of our relationship! You are a two-faced liar and a real sleaze of a man who can't keep his penis in his pants! You're such a prick!" She didn't care that she was shouting and people were staring. "Just wait! You'll get your comeuppance."

And with that she lost her Weasley temper and punched him square in the nose. She vaguely registered Rebecca shrieking and rushing around the table to stop the flow of bright red blood pouring down Thomas' face before she turned on her heel and began marching towards the door. She was nearly there when she heard a low drawl behind her.

"Well, well, well. The little Weasley has managed to ruin my dinner yet again and this time we aren't even at Hogwarts. It seems you have yet to learn any manners whatsoever. Parading about shouting like a common heathen. But who could blame you, being raised in that filthy heap of trash you call a house."

She stopped and whirled around, gasping when she registered who the voice belonged to.

"Malfoy?"

"You red-headed abominations were always superb at pointing out the painfully obvious," he sneered, folding his napkin over his knee and sipping his wine.

"You know, I really don't need your smug attitude right now, you great ferret!"

"Lower your voice, Weasley. I don't want the entire restaurant to think I would associate myself with the likes of you," he replied.

"Why you arrogant-!" She was about to let off her frustrations, when Lucy made her way over, grabbed Ginny's arm and tugged her away from Malfoy before the situation escalated into violence again.

"About time you removed yourself from my presence," Malfoy called after them, turning to apologize to the blonde woman who had just returned to his table.

Ginny tried to turn around, but Lucy held tight to her arm and maneuvered her out onto the sidewalk. Lucy had been friends with Ginny long enough to know when her temper was getting the best of her and things would be much safer for everyone around if Ginny was let alone in her bedroom with only her pillow as a punching bag.

"Did you hear that arrogant wanker?! Who does he think he is?! Oh I wish you'd have let me stay! I wasn't finished with him yet!" Ginny was livid as she stomped down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. Lucy followed behind her, letting her rant.

"Who was that slut Malfoy was with? Have you seen what the rumor papers print about his affairs? He's probably best mates with Thomas. And about Thomas! I can't believe I almost let myself fall in love with that cheating, sodding brute…" She kept mumbling to herself as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny went straight to the bar, slinging her purse down and climbing onto a vacant stool.

"Give me the strongest fire whiskey you've got Tom," Ginny demanded. "I'm far too sober to deal with all this at the moment."

Lucy sighed and climbed onto the stool next to Ginny, ordering mead and resigning herself to a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ginny was in the middle of a rather enjoyable dream in which she was practicing every jinx and hex she had learned in Hogwarts on her ex-lover, Thomas, when a banging sound interrupted.

"Ginny! Darling! Unlock your door this instant!" Lucy shouted, banging on Ginny's bedroom door and brushing dust from her blazer. Traveling by floo first thing in the morning was not the grandest idea.

Ginny grumbled to herself, wondering where that deafening banging noise was coming from and why on earth the banshee in the hallway sounded so familiar.

"Ginny! You now have approximately 15 minutes to sober up, shower, dress and be in the newsroom before you are late for the staff meeting. Hello?!" Muffled grumbling. "Fine! I'm leaving." She was halfway down the hall before Ginny emerged, blearly-eyed, from the bedroom.

"Merlin Lucy, could you have been any louder?"

"Possibly," Lucy retorted, heading into the kitchen to make Ginny a strong cup of tea. "I've been trying to reach you all weekend. Tell me you haven't been 'getting over' Thomas with combinations of alcohol and ice cream?"

Ginny cringed, and a guilty look spread across her face.

"Pathetic. Go dress. Now."

Lucy laughed quietly to herself as Ginny glowered and headed back to her bedroom. By the time the tea was steeping, Ginny had made herself presentable.

"Here, drink this," Lucy added a tiny vial of hangover potion to Ginny's tea and Ginny gulped it down.

"I still cannot fathom how muggles survive without magic," Ginny replied, perking up immediately and smiling at Lucy. "A few well-placed hygienic charms, some hangover potion, and I feel almost as good as new."

Lucy shook her head and laughed again as Ginny gathered her briefcase, headed towards the fireplace, tossed in some Floo powder and shouted "Daily Prophet Lobby!"

She was dusting the soot from her pants when Lucy arrived behind her.

"So how are you doing?" Lucy asked as they made their way to the lifts.

"Well, as good as can be considered, I suppose," Ginny answered, stepping onto the crowded lift. "Friday night, I drank until I couldn't remember who Thomas was-"

"Oh, I was there," Lucy interjected. "How do you think you made it home?"

"Thanks for that by the way," Ginny smiled. "So I drank Friday, cried myself silly on Saturday, and ate about 10 pints of ice cream yesterday. I think that's all the stages of grief, right?" She asked, stepping off the lift on the 4th floor and making her way towards the conference room.

"Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Yes, I think you're going to make it."

"Well, it just seems pointless to linger, but I'm not completely heartless. He hurt me. I cared about him, but he obviously did not feel the same way about me. I don't need to continue wasting any more time with him, or even thinking of him. Somewhere out there is a man who will treat me with the same respect and love that I am willing to give him," She said, sitting down at the long table and pulling out a pad of parchment and a quill.

"That's the spirit. Since when did you become so positive, Ginny dearest?"

"Right after I burned his collection of quidditch books I accidentally, on-purpose, forgot to include in the box of things I returned to him," Ginny said with a malicious smile.

"Oh, you're delightfully evil sometimes," Lucy laughed, turning to say hello to another reporter, Mitchell, who was sitting across from them.

The room fell silent as Melanie Saunders, Daily Prophet Editor-in-chief, cleared her throat and begun the usual story assessments and assignments for the week.

"Anthony, how's that in-depth on the new dragon pox vaccine coming along?" She asked.

"It's going. I've been in contact with St. Mungo's. Seems they've been dealing with quite a few older patients suffering some intense, but not life-threatening, side effects. I have an interview scheduled this afternoon with Mr. Longbottom," he reported.

"Good. I'll expect it completed by Wednesday morning. Leo, update us on that break-in at the Ministry last week?"

"Well, from what I've been able to uncover from my sources, it seems to have been a prank; bunch of wizarding kids here from Italy on holiday. Thought it would be funny because we're a bit more uptight about that sort of thing since the war," he answered.

Melanie continued around the table, inquiring about stories and making suggestions or cutting a story when nothing had been uncovered. She asked for story ideas, then begun assigning stories. The meeting was nearly over when Ginny realized she had not been given a story yet.

"Melanie?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Ginny. I almost forgot. I'll need to see you in my office after this. Big story," She replied, moving on to instruct the interns.

Ginny sat, her knee bobbing, wondering what on earth could be so important that Melanie wanted to meet with her privately. She looked up when people started leaving. She stood and started following Melanie down the hallway, catching Lucy's eye and feeling slightly better at her reassuring nod.

"Weasley, I just wanted a quick word with you in private," Melanie said, sitting behind her large oak desk. "Nice work on the Stevens story, by the way."

"Thanks," Ginny replied.

"Have you heard about that new clinic outside Hogsmeade for war survivors? What's it called? The Dumbledore Memorial Rehabilitation Clinic?"

Ginny nodded, so filled with curiosity she felt she would explode right there on her boss' desk. She had heard rumors of the clinic and was under the impression it was still in the construction stages. Apparently, a wealthy benefactor was sponsoring the project, and considering the name, she was certain it had to be a Hogwarts alumnus.

"Well, I've received a tip that the benefactor is ready to reveal his or her identity in order to gain some publicity. And I'd like you to cover the story," Melanie said.

"Alright," Ginny excitedly agreed. This was one of the biggest story's Ginny had been assigned since the war. Everyone had been talking about this clinic for ages, yet no one really knew anything about it. She would love to break this story to the public.

"The grand opening is set for tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. The benefactor has agreed to meet up with you immediately following his speech. I'll expect a news story about the clinic as well as a small personality profile on the benefactor. You know, his reasons behind building the clinic and all. We don't have room for all that in this weeks paper, so I'll give you until next Thursday," Melanie was shuffling through some papers on her desk. She found a slip of parchment with writing scrawled across it and handed it to Ginny. "Here's the address of the clinic. Good luck."

Ginny stood and was almost to the door when she realized Melanie had not told her the name of the benefactor, but had most certainly referred to a 'he.'

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me who the benefactor is so I can do a little research on him and be more informed for our interview?" She asked.

"I'm not really certain of his name. I had it written down, but I can't seem to find it now…" Melanie trailed off and busied herself with stacking the papers on her desk. "Melanie, is there something about him I should know?"

"Oh no, not really. Just get in there, find out the facts, report the truth and don't let your personal beliefs get in the way."

"What? Melanie, I've been working here for more than six years and not one of my stories has ever held any bias. Why would you want to remind me of that for this particular story?" She asked, her mind whirling around the possibilities.

"Everyone needs reminding sometimes. Just to keep us all on track," She answered, smiling. "Would you mind looking over Marjorie's Hermione feature just to check the facts? I know you're friends with Hermione and you could call her up if there's any confusion. Thanks, Ginny. Best of luck tomorrow."

Ginny was about to reply when Melanie's assistant popped in with a stack of messages. Ginny waved to Melanie and made her way to the office she shared with Lucy, pondering what had just happened. She opened the door and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Lucy dear, I'll explain it all over lunch. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30 p.m., alright? Right now I've got to get down to the archives department and find out everything I can about the Dumbledore Memorial Rehabilitation Clinic," she rattled out, quickly grabbing her briefcase and heading towards the lifts.

(A/N: I can't figure out how to put a line break and in here to separate scenes. so for now it's going to be A/N!)

"And she wouldn't tell you his name?" Lucy asked, sipping her tea.

"Not a word. She seemed distracted. I have no clue what's going on," Ginny replied, handing her empty plate to the waiter. She had just explained everything that had happened that morning to Lucy. Both were utterly confused.

"What did you find in the archives department?

"Not a damn thing about the identity of the benefactor. I even went over to the Ministry to look through their records and all I could find were work permits for the construction of the facility," Ginny replied exasperatedly

"How frustrating! This must be something really important. Melanie never calls anyone into her office just to assign a story. And she's never vague. She's always so straightforward," Lucy said.

"I know. I can't figure it out."

"Well, you only have to wait until tomorrow morning," Lucy piped up.

"True. Too true."

"Call me as soon as you find out who it is?"

"Wouldn't dream of calling anyone else."

(A/N: New scene...)

Ginny was late. _Stupid clock, stupid story, stupid apparation site days away from the actual clinic, _she sarcastically grumbled to herself as she glanced at the address of the clinic again and made her way down the cobblestone street leading outside Hogsmeade. She had woken up 20 minutes late because she had been too exhilarated to sleep and was unable to drift off until nearly 4 a.m. She had apparated outside Honeydukes, not quite realizing the clinic was located 3 kilometers outside the town. She was practically running and already blisters were forming on her feet and a thin bead of sweat had formed on her brow. When the tall structure finally came into view she was 10 minutes late, the ribbon-cutting ceremony had already begun and a large crowd had formed.

_Impressive building, _she thought, taking in the white marble façade and many sparkling windows. There was someone addressing the crowd from a podium in front of the entrance, but she was too far away to make out who the person was or the words they were speaking. Just as she was squeezing her way through the back of the crowd, applause broke out and she was just able to see the red ribbon fall from in front of the entrance doors. The crowd began dispersing, with some people entering the building and others leaving. It was then she realized she still had no idea who she was looking for.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, grabbing the attention of a short man in what appeared to be a healer uniform. "I'm Ginny Weasley, reporter for the Daily Prophet, and I was hoping you could tell me who's responsible for this clinic? I have an interview scheduled with him, but I arrived late and I'm not entirely sure who he is."

The healer nodded and opened his mouth to answer when someone standing directly behind her cleared their throat.

"Thanks, Healer Denton. I've got it." The healer smiled and walked away. "Punctuality not your forte, Weasley?"

"Not you again," She sighed, closing her eyes and willing herself to be dreaming.

_Oh gods, no. Is this some kind of sick joke? _Ginny thought. She had recognized that voice and promptly had the desire to sink into the earth, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Seems we meet again, little Weasley," Draco said, smirking as Ginny turned to face him. "Ah, and from that lovely expression on your freckled face I can tell you are as pleased to see me as I am to see that you're the best reporter the Daily Prophet can spare for a Malfoy."

"I quit. Good luck with your clinic, Malfoy," Ginny said, half meaning it.

"I thought Gryffindors were brave?" he sneered, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"If I hadn't promised my editor I would behave professionally and keep my personal feelings in check, I would most certainly be hexing you at this moment, Ferret," she was trying very hard to not let anger take her.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a source?"

"No, I suppose not, but I don't particularly like you."

"That feeling is mutual. So now that we can agree to dislike each other, let's make a deal. You obviously need me to write your story. A Malfoy never _needs _anyone, but I would really like some publicity for the clinic. I'll pretend to tolerate you, and you can pretend to tolerate me. I'll answer your questions in my usual articulate and sophisticated way, then you'll write your story and all will be peachy. Deal?"

"I'll admit, albeit begrudgingly, you have a point. One correction," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I need to write two stories. One about the clinic, and one about its charismatic benefactor," she added with as much sarcasm as she could muster. It was worth it to see the horrified expression on Draco's pale face when he realized he would soon be sharing his life story with a Weasley.

"Fine. Follow me and we'll start this dreadfulness with a tour of the charming facility I have been painstakingly laboring over for months," He said with what could almost have been a real smile as she followed him inside the building, appalled. _He was so pompous and over-the-top. He had to be joking, right?_ She found herself suppressing a laugh as she realized that his last statement had been sarcasm, but she quickly contained it and started taking notes.

(A/N: New scene...)

"This is our children's ward," he declared, pointing to a brightly colored hallway with toys stacked in boxes and posters tacked on the walls. "Now obviously, children didn't fight in the war, but many of them have survived raids on their homes in which they have sustained minor injuries." She nodded.

"Yes, my brother Bill's son got caught in the crossfire one night. He was lucky, the only reminder is a tiny scar over his left eyebrow."

She noticed how solemn his face had become, especially his eyes. They seemed to be hiding something she couldn't put her finger on. Sorrow, perhaps?

"I wouldn't have thought of a children's ward for a clinic like this," she said.

"Not one else did. It was my idea, actually," He replied.

"May I ask how you thought of it?" She asked tentatively. He was gazing out the window. Hogwarts could be seen in the distance. He sighed.

"My cousin. She was 10 years old when she witnessed by father's death. He had been hiding out at Bellatrix's house since he escaped Azkaban. My mother would not allow him to return to us. A year after my father's death, Susan jumped from a third story window. Her journal was found some time later. No one realized she had witnessed my father's death." He paused and turned to face her. She was horrified by this sudden revelation and struggled to think of something to say.

"Malfoy, I-"

"I'm sure you have heard enough about my aunt to know Susan wasn't exactly immersed in a loving home. She was too young to cope with what she had witnessed," He explained. His voice was steady and his face unreadable, but his eyes betrayed him. She could almost feel the heartbreak seeping from them. "I will never claim my aunt was a good person, or say she did not deserve what she eventually received at the hands of The Order, but Susan was a child, innocent and naive. Bellatrix had been in Azkaban almost Susan's entire life and had not had the opportunity to instill within her the dark arts. I set out to build this ward," he gestured towards the room, "with the hope of preventing the same fate from happening to another innocent child who got thrust into a war before their time."

Ginny nodded, fighting back a sudden urge to hug Draco. She had not known he was capable of such genuine caring for anyone other than himself and found she was at a loss for what to say now that he had informed her.

"Surprised a Malfoy has a heart, little Weasley?" He smirked and at once she felt more at ease.

She opened her mouth to respond, but he quickly ushered her from the room and towards other areas of the clinic.

Nearly three hours later Ginny had filled her entire parchment pad with notes about the facility and had even managed to procure some quotes from healers and the few patients who had already been admitted.

She was surprised to observe the repertoire Draco had with the employees and patients of the clinic. He seemed to know every healer by name, and even stopped to play a game of wizarding chess with and elderly man who was suffering the long-term effects of injuries sustained when his home was raided and destroyed by death eaters during the war.

_This is definitely not the Draco Malfoy I remember from Hogwarts, _Ginny found herself thinking as she followed him towards the office he had claimed as benefactor and clinic manager.

"Thought I'd stick around and manage the place for a while," He told her. "We've still got tons of hiring to do, and we're waiting on a shipment of 10 beds for the potion damage ward."

Ginny nodded and was about to ask him when he thought the facility would be completely up and running.

Just then his secretary called his attention to the meeting he would miss if he did not leave within the next 5 minutes.

"I still have a few more questions I'd like to ask you about the clinic," Ginny said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and fighting the urge to kick her heels off and rub her aching feet.

"Alright, but I really cannot miss this meeting. I'll owl you later with a time when I'm available," he replied as he slipped on his traveling cloak.

"I can't just sit around and wait for you, Malfoy," she said, the appearance and ease of her anger instantaneous. "I have a job and a life. You can't just expect me to drop everything to convenience you!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"I've already spoken to your editor so I'm very much aware that this clinic story is the only one you'll be working on for the next two weeks. And I seriously doubt you have any pressing social events on your calendar, since I was forced to bear witness to your most recent public breakup." He grinned nastily, stepped up to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

"How dare you! You don't know me, I-"

"And Weasley," he interrupted, "next time, wear more sensible shoes." He smirked, glanced at her feet and disappeared into the green flames.

She huffed at the fireplace and made a lewd gesture towards it before heading back to Hogsmeade. She was sickened that she had almost entertained the idea that working with the amazing bouncing might not be too bad after all.

She stopped on the road to adjust her briefcase and couldn't help but think how he had probably just told her that sob story about his cousin to make himself seem noble and admirable.

She growled to no one in particular and stomped her aching foot in frustration, promptly snapping the heel clean off her shoe.

"Merlin how I loathe him!" She shouted. She counted to ten and apparated back to the Daily Prophet. Her expression dared anyone to question why she was limping.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ginny was sitting at a handsome mahogany desk in her London flat when a large eagle owl tapped on her window. She glanced up, wincing at the knot in her neck. It was Thursday afternoon and she had been reviewing her notes and writing for hours.

After relating the events of Monday morning to Lucy over lunch, she had spent some time reading over the intern stories before heading home. Since then she had been alternating between helping out with the interns and working from home.

"Hello there," she said to the owl, untying the letter and handing the bird a treat. The owl accepted, but did not move to leave, so she deduced that the letter must require a reply.

She examined the heavy parchment, perplexed until she noticed the green wax seal with an intricate letter "M" stamped into it.

"Ah. Malfoy calls." She slit the envelop open and read:

_Ms. Weasley,_

_I am aware this is very short notice, but I have an unexpected opening in my schedule for this evening and would be available for questioning over dinner in London at the Château de Pâtes at 8 p.m. If you are unable to attend, I have a free hour on Thursday evening. However, if you are able to attend, please inform me immediately by return owl. Also, the Château de Pâtes requires formal dining attire. I trust you have something suitable._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco E. Malfoy_

She sighed and hastily scribbled a reply, begrudgingly accepting his invitation. She wasn't thrilled about the idea of having dinner with him. She wasn't one of the countless other women he cavorted around with and did not want her pictures splashed across the gossip section, but she had compiled more than two pages of questions she needed him to answer.

As she watched the owl leaving, she turned to her closet and realized a quick trip to Diagon Alley was definitely in order.

(A/N: New scene...)

Draco had just returned from his daily patient visitation rounds when his owl swooped through the open window. He failed to conceal an uncharacteristic grin when he read Ginny's reply.

As he skimmed the sentences a second time, he could almost hear her snarky voice in his mind, and for some bizarre reason, he found it immensely pleasing to know he was able to annoy the Weaslette with a simple dinner invitation. It seemed she despised him more if he was nice.

He was contemplating how her eyes would flare and how her hand would prop itself on her delicate hip if he brought flowers to their 'professional' dinner date, when his secretary popped her head in his office.

"Meeting with Mr. Thompson in half an hour at Diagon Alley," she reminded him.

He nodded and as Marjorie slipped back outside, he decided to pick up some flowers after the meeting.

There was something about Ginny Weasley that intrigued him. She was no longer the gangly, plain-looking girl he remembered from Hogwarts. _Gangly, no, _he thought, _but definitely leggy…and curvy…and… _

He sat up straight as he realized he had been thinking appreciatively of the Weaslettes body, momentarily disgusted. But he had to admit, she had become a rather attractive and successful woman. She even seemed capable of intelligent conversation, something Draco could not say of the most recent women he had dated.

Contrary to what the rumor magazines wrote about him, and he was well aware of what they said, he had never had a one-night stand or been involved with multiple women at the same time. Many women were too dramatic and vindictive for that sort of thing, and Malfoy's did not involve themselves with such blatant public scandal.

He had had two serious relationships since Hogwarts, and almost married one of them, until he had discovered she had been in league with a renegade band of death eaters hoping to create another dark lord. He did not wish to be involved with something like that again. His father had been enough of a tarnish on the family name.

_Ah, the Malfoy name, _he thought to himself, shuffling some paperwork around on his desk and recalling the usual argument with his mother.

_"Draco, darling, you aren't getting any younger and you must continue the Malfoy line," she would argue."Can't you find one suitable woman to produce an heir?"_

_"Mother, I'm 26, not 56. And I do not wish to marry a woman who's sole purpose is to produce an heir," he would retort. _

Their arguing usually ending with his mother arranging a date with one of the potential and single females she knew and found 'suitable.' His last date, (more than a month ago) had ended when the woman, drunk from all the wine she ordered during a dinner that she did not eat, invited him to her apartment then promptly retched on his new Italian leather shoes.

He shook his head disdainfully and as he finished up some paperwork he found he was thinking of Weasley again. He could not really imagine Ginny Weasley ever demonstrating such behavior. She was a redheaded Weasley with a house full of brothers, and he figured she would be able to hold her alcohol just fine.

(A/N: New scene...)

It was 7:30 p.m. before Ginny was finally presentable enough for dinner. She had made a mad dash for a formal dress that afternoon and was pleased to have found a long, emerald green, strapless satin gown in the second store she had visited.

She was slightly annoyed that Malfoy had selected such a formal restaurant. _Probably thinks I don't have anything suitable to wear, _she thought, finishing her simple makeup and using her wand to sweep her hair up into an intricate knot at the nape of her neck. She gazed at her reflection in the floor-length mirror and smirked.

"We'll just see how well his plan works when he sees me in this," she murmured to herself, gathering her purse and heading for the door. She had shrunken her notebook and pen to fit neatly inside her clutch.

She did a final assessment of herself in the mirror by the door and wondered vaguely why she had taken such care on her appearance. _It's not like I have anyone to impress, _she protested to herself. But even as the idea formed in her head, she knew it wasn't true. For some unknown reason, she wanted to impress Malfoy.

She was honest with herself enough to admit he was handsome. Even at Hogwarts she had found him somewhat attractive, as long as was sitting quietly and keeping his snobbish mouth shut.

But now she wanted to show him she wasn't the little Ginny from school, clad in second-hand, ill-fitting robes. She had worked hard to establish herself as a serious journalist, independent and mature. She felt comfortable in her skin and had grown to love her body. She would never be a size zero and she was glad. She loved her hips and average-sized breasts.

She was subconsciously pondering whether or not Malfoy would appreciate her body in this dress when she snapped back to her senses and realized she was early late. She smoothed a stray strand of hair back into place and disapparated.

(A/N: New scene...)

Malfoy had been impatiently drumming his long fingers on the black linen tablecloth for the past 10 minutes. It was now two minutes after 8 p.m. and he was almost certain Weasley wasn't going to show, when he heard a low voice near the maître d' station say his name. He glanced up and was momentarily speechless.

Ginny was making her way towards him, grinning slyly as he took in her green dress. It flowed at the bottom, but fitted snugly around her torso, even showing a tantalizing peek of cleavage. Her hair was swept off her shoulders, revealing even more creamy white skin.

_Merlin, she looks good, _he thought, standing up to greet her.

"You're late, Weasley," he said, pulling her chair out.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she replied, smiling to herself despite his rudeness. She had seen the way his stare had lingered over her body. He had been so focused on her, he hadn't noticed her careful appraisal of him. His charcoal grey robes accented his skin-tone nicely and she was grateful he had outgrown the habit of slicking his hair back. Now it looked soft, and there was a strand falling into his silver eyes that she wanted to brush away.

"These are for you," he said, remembering the bundle of orange tiger lilies he had picked up earlier, and handing them across the table to her.

She looked surprised and almost shy for a moment, before taking the flowers and placing them on the corner of the table.

"Malfoy, this is not a date. I don't know what you're playing at," she snapped.

"Mind your manners Weasley," he replied. "A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed."

She was about to reply when the waiter appeared at the table. Malfoy ordered steak and red wine. Ginny selected chicken and white wine.

"A 'thank you' would imply I was actually thankful for the flowers," she said, after the waiter had left.

"Every woman enjoys flowers," he protested.

"Not ones that clash with her hair."

"Fine. I'm sorry you can't appreciate a friendly gesture." He was becoming angry now.

"I prefer gardenias," she replied nonchalantly, taking out her notebook and pen and returning them to full size.

"Noted."

"Now, can we get back to the matter at hand?" she asked. He nodded, so she continued. "I don't usually use a quick quotes quill, but then again, I don't usually conduct interviews over dinner. So I must ask, is it all right with you if I use a quick quotes quill?"

"Don't those things tend to skew everything the interviewee says?" he asked worriedly.

"No, quills don't do that sort of thing, reporters do. What's the matter, don't you trust me?" she beamed evily.

"I trust no one," he said. "But I do know your editor, and the thought that I could easily get you fired for printing false information is comforting. So fire away, Weasley."

"You don't scare me Malfoy, not in the least. But we're wasting time," she said. "So, was the clinic your idea?"

"Not entirely," he started. "During one of the final battles of the war my friend Blaise was seriously injured. You remember him, right? He fought for our side in the end."

She nodded. She remembered the battle Draco was referencing. Charlie had been badly injured as well.

"Well, since then Blaise has been in and out of hospitals all over England and western Europe for rehabilitation therapy. I just thought it was silly to make people travel that far or to different and often inadequate facilities. These are people who fought against Voldemort to protect our way of life. It just didn't seem right to push them all over the place. I thought it would be better to build a clinic that was capable of catering to all of their needs."

"Charlie has had to deal with the same problems," she commented.

She continued inquiring about the finer details of the clinic; who designed the building, why the name of Dumbledore was selected, what he hoped to achieve with the clinic, etc. and had just finished when their dinners arrived.

"I think that will pretty much finish up the story about the clinic," she announced, slicing into her chicken.

"Good. So you know pretty much everything that I've been up too since the war," he interrupted, sipping his wine, "but I know nothing about you."

"Reporters don't usually talk about themselves, you know," she sighed.

"I know, but I don't really fancy sitting here in uncomfortable silence."

"I am rather tired of listening to your nasally voice," she shot. He glared at her for a moment, but held his tongue. "Oh all right. After the war the Daily Prophet was undergoing a massive overhaul, as you know. The paper was pretty much a gossip rag at that point. I always had a fierce curiosity and I'm fairly decent at writing, so I decided to apply. I was hired and I've been working there ever since."

"I'll admit I've read a few of your articles. They weren't entirely horrid," he replied, smirking.

"Thanks Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes and continuing. "Other than work, I've been traveling some. Harry brought Hermione and me down to Australia to visit him over the summer."

"Oh let's not bring him into this," Draco snorted.

"Still jealous of Harry Potter?" she leered.

"Malfoy's are never jealous," he stated.

"Oh please! Malfoy you were so jealous of him at Hogwarts I almost thought you wanted to be!"

"I'm not even going to acknowledge such a ludicrous comment," he said as the waiter removed their plates.

"May I get you dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, please. I'll have the chocolate mousse," Ginny replied.

"I'll have the same," Draco said, mildly pleased that Ginny was not the type of woman so consumed with her weight she was unable to enjoy dessert.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he answered as the waiter brought their dessert.

Draco took a ginger bite of his chocolate mousse, and glanced up in time to see Ginny rather enjoying her dessert. Her eyes were closed and she seemed determined to lick every morsel of chocolate from the spoon. He was mesmerized by her actions and neglected his dessert to watch her savor every bite of hers. It was suddenly unbearably hot in the room and he was fighting not to sweat.

"Do you live nearby?" He asked as she took the last bite of chocolate. Her round eyes met his dark orbs.

"Excuse me?"

"I was going to offer to walk you home. It is what a gentleman would do," he grinned. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"No," she answered quickly, blushing lightly. "And I live about two blocks away."

He left some galleons on the table and stood. Ginny gathered the flowers and her purse and followed him outside.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Thank you for dinner," She said.

"You're welcome. And thank you for writing about the clinic."

"You're welcome."

It was strange not to argue with the ferret.

"This is my building, you don't have to walk me to the door," she said a little impatiently. Her feet were already throbbing from the walk. She had planned on apparating home.

"I insist," he said, holding the door open for her.

"What did I tell you about sensible shoes?" he said when he noticed her fidgeting in the lift.

"Shut up, you know-it-all prat," she growled.

They were standing outside her door when she remembered she still had another story to write.

"We'll need to set up a couple interview times for the personality part," She announced reluctantly.

"If you must. I'll owl you."

"Malfoy, I thought we went over this? I'm not jumping at your every whim!"

"Yes Weasley, we have been over this. I am very busy. You are not," he sneered.

"I'll owl you tomorrow with my available times. Now stop shouting."

"Fine! Hold these!" She was fumbling in her purse for her keys and had flung the flowers at Malfoy. "I don't know why you brought me flowers anyway. Meeting with you is strictly professional. Hopefully, no one saw us leaving the restaurant. I don't want my picture displayed in a gossip magazine as another one of your little tarts," she finished, finally uncovering her door key.

"Pardon?" His voice was dangerously low and dripping with venom. She looked up to see an angry red tint on his cheeks.

"You heard me," she replied recklessly. "Last weekend I saw you out with that blonde slag, and now tonight you're out with me. Great, I'm sure the gossip will be festering tomorrow."

"Are you talking about the woman I was with when you caught your pathetic boyfriend cheating?" he hissed, dropping the flowers. He was undeniably angry now, inching closer to her. "That was my mother."

"Your mother?" she laughed cruelly. "Oh please! At least have the decency to be honest!"

"Don't you dare call me a liar!"

"I'll call you whatever I see fit, you insufferable arsehole!"

"Merlin, you're an infuriating bint!"

She opened her mouth to launch another insult at him, but in one swift move he had pinned her against the door, his arms around her slender waist and his lithe body pressed into hers. He looked fiercely into her eyes for a moment and recognized the murky darkness for the lust it was. She reached her hands up and tangled them in his hair, pulling his lips crashing down to hers.

It was a passionate kiss that surprised both of them, but neither pulled away. His hands cupped her face as his tongue slid across her bottom lip, requesting entrance.

She opened her mouth and groaned softly as his tongue sought hers.

When he felt the silky vibration of her moan on his lips, he slipped his hands down her back and pulled her body closer to his. When she wound her hands around his waist and pressed herself against his arousal, it was all he could do not to rip her dress from her delicate frame and take her right there against the door.

The sound of her phone ringing on the other side of the door brought them back to their senses. She reluctantly pulled her lips away from his, not sure when her leg had wrapped itself around his bum.

"I-I should answer that," she stuttered, smoothing her dress and retrieving her keys from the floor.

"Yes, you should. I'll owl you tomorrow," he breathed, handing her the flowers he had dropped moments before. She noticed his hair was mused and his shirt was slightly un-tucked.

"Goodnight," she said, smiling nervously.

"Goodnight, Ginny." He pulled her to him quickly then, for a chaste kiss. Her eyes were still closed when she heard him disapparate.

She fumbled with her key, finally opening the door as her answering machine came on.

"Ginny? Darling? It's nearly midnight. Oh I do hope Draco Malfoy hasn't done something terribly dreadful to you! Call me the moment you hear this!" Lucy's worried voice echoed through the apartment.

Ginny leaned back against the door and let her body slid to the floor.

"The only thing Draco Malfoy has done to me tonight is snog me senseless," she whispered to the room.

It was then she realized he had used her first name before he left. She touched her lips lightly and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had midterms and all sorts of nonsense going on. However, starting Friday I'm on spring break for a week, so expect at least a couple more chapters sometime very soon. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Reviews are always appreciated!

Chapter 4

It was 4:00 p.m. Friday afternoon and Ginny stood stretching over a length of parchment in the office she shared with Lucy at the Daily Prophet. She had spent the day going through her notes from the previous evening and working on the clinic story. Occasionally she would pause, a dreamy look crossing her face as she reminisced about the kiss she had shared with Draco.

At the moment she was reliving the feel of his surprisingly soft lips pressed against hers, the way her body had tingled at his touch and seemed to fit perfectly against his muscular form, how she was certain if he had lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist her hips would have been at the perfect level to –

"Stop right there!" Lucy demanded, closing the door behind her.

"Wh-what?"

"You had that disgusting look on your face again, you were nearly drooling and I absolutely refuse to allow you to have sex fantasies about that Malfoy git in our office!" Lucy grimaced at the very idea.

"I'll have you know I was thinking no such thing! That's just…disgusting!" Ginny blushed, uncovered her quill and began writing furiously.

"Oh, I suppose you know another bloke named Draco?"

Ginny snapped her head up, looking guilty as ever.

"Yes, you whispered his name. And it really serves me right for being so nosy and demanding that you tell me everything," Lucy said, sitting at her desk and flipping through a stack of parchment memos.

"I swear that insolent prat must have slipped some kind of potion in my drink last night when I wasn't looking," Ginny whined. She had been thinking of him all day, and was rather frustrated that she had still not received the owl he had promised to send her with potential meeting times.

"Please!" Lucy exclaimed, giving Ginny a knowing look. "Even I can admit the brute is gorgeous! Just accept it. You like him. And you're disappointed he hasn't sent that bloody owl yet."

"Lucy Walker, I really hate you sometimes."

"Because I'm right. I'm always right," Lucy gloated in a sing-song voice, smiling brightly.

Ginny grumbled incoherently and flipped through a couple pages of notes. She would never admit it aloud, but Lucy was absolutely right. Ginny had awoken that very morning longing to hear the tap of an owl at her window. She had left the office window slightly open all day and taken frequent breaks to peer out at Diagon Alley.

She couldn't explain it to anyone, least of all herself, but she was smitten with Malfoy. _Draco. I mean, Malfoy! Oh, I don't even know what's going on anymore, _she thought to herself. There was something about him, some mystery. She wanted to know how he had morphed into a respectable gentleman. He was still arrogant, but there was something so appealing about the quality she felt she would be unable to bear it if he suddenly became noble.

A noise at the window caught her attention. She jerked her head up, but immediately felt her heart sink when she realized it was just a blue jay.

"I've got to take a break, Luce. I'm going over to Florean Fortescue's," Ginny announced, picking up her purse. "Would you like anything?"

"If he still has that frozen coffee drink I'll take one of those. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Ginny exited the building, the afternoon sun warm on her face, enjoying the last few days of summer. Fall was quickly approaching and already the nights were becoming cooler. She was just crossing the street and making a mental note to bring her window flower pots inside when she heard someone call her name. She turned back towards the newspaper building, and was pleasantly shocked to see Draco waving to her and quickly making his way across the street.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Now that she was face-to-face with him she was feeling embarrassed and displeased it had taken him nearly all day to contact her.

"I stopped by to see you," he replied, looking somewhat taken aback at her harsh tone of voice. "The receptionist said you had just stepped out."

"Did you need something?" It was said before she could stop it. The emotions he stirred within her were confusing. It was much easier to be callous to him.

"What's your problem, Weasley? I finally get up with you and here you are acting infuriated to see me," he said.

"I'm not infuriated. I've had a busy day. I just stepped across the street to take a quick break. I have a lot more work to do. You know, owls to send, stories to write." She waved her hand and looked at him pointedly.

"Owls? Are you upset that I didn't owl you?" He smirked. Merlin, how she loathed that smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous." She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well, if you were wondering, I've been stuck in a long series of dreadfully boring meetings all day. I came here as soon as I finished. I was hoping to catch you before you left," he explained.

"Whatever for?" She was trying to hide her satisfaction with his explanation.

"Actually, I hadn't worked it out that far in advance," he said, running a hand through his hair, a habit she would have attributed to nerves had it been any other man. "Dinner maybe? You're the one who said you had another story to write."

"I do have another story to write, but I've been writing all day. Maybe we can meet up sometime early next week? I don't mean to seem ungrateful for your cooperation, but it's the weekend, and-" He raised a hand to stop her.

"I understand. I'll contact you Monday morning," he replied, turning and preparing to cross the street again. _Was that disappointment in his voice? _She thought.

"Wait!" She called out to him before she changed her mind. He stopped and turned to face her. "We, well, I suppose, if you aren't busy or something," She paused, feeling silly. "I don't have any plans, really. I was just going to go home and make some pasta. If you aren't busy, you're welcome to come along."

"How good is this pasta?" He asked seriously.

"The best in London," she answered smugly.

"I'll be the judge of that," he mocked. "And I highly doubt your cooking skills could even compare to some of the restaurants I've been to."

"You'll see, just let me get my things from the office. I'll meet you outside the building and in an hour and you'll be eating your words," She taunted, crossing the street and heading back into the Daily Prophet before he had the opportunity to reply.

"So Fortescue's doesn't have that coffee drink anymore?" Lucy asked as Ginny burst back into the office.

"Probably. I didn't get around to asking," Ginny replied, dumping papers into her leather briefcase. "I ran into Malfoy outside."

"I see," Lucy answered, a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't even start," Ginny retorted. "I'll see you Sunday afternoon for tea with Hermione."

"Wait! Where are you going?" She managed to get out, but the door was already swinging shut and Ginny was gone.

(A/N: New scene…)

"Ok, it smells delicious, I'll give you that," Draco said, sticking his head in the kitchen.

Ginny had been cooking for a while now, and everything was nearly finished. When they had first arrived at her apartment, she had felt slightly unnerved at having Malfoy in her personal space, but he had resigned himself to the living room, fascinated with the muggle television set her father had given her when she moved in. She was relieved she had cleaned the apartment recently. Having Malfoy see a messy apartment, with undergarments and dishes strewn everywhere would have been humiliating.

"Thank you," she replied, spooning pasta onto plates and covering each with white wine linguini sauce and shrimp. "I'm almost finished."

"But then again, maybe I'm just famished," he retorted, sauntering into the spacious kitchen and sitting at the table. She glared at him momentarily, and then gently sat the pasta-filled plates on the table.

"Wine?" she asked, offering him a glass and opening a fresh bottle of wine.

"Yes, please." She poured two glasses and left the bottle on the table before taking a seat across from him. She watched him carefully swirl pasta around his fork before gingerly bringing it to his lips. He chewed appreciatively for a moment before glaring at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Then why did you make that awful face?" she demanded.

"I haven't had pasta this good since I was in Italy two summers ago," he ceded, taking another bite. She laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"I told you," She grinned, taking a bite from her own plate.

"Oh stop gloating. I'm the only one allowed to smirk like that," he frowned.

She only laughed at his defeated face.

"But I did tell you."

"You did. And it is excellent pasta."

They spent the rest of meal talking casually about their lives. Since the war, Draco had spent much of his time managing the family estate and trying to make amends for the actions of his late father.

Much to his dismay, Ginny spoke of her family at length. Charlie was back in Romania, happily tending to the dragons and his new bride Felicia. Percy still didn't come around much, but after a long day of talking and shouting, they had reconciled and it was possible to mention his name in the Weasley household again without fear of emotion breakdowns. Bill and Fleur were happily married and expecting their second child.

"Fred and George are doing really well also. They just opened another branch of their joke shop in Hogsmeade," Ginny explained, clearing their plates and filling their wine glasses a third time.

"You know, I never particularly liked those two, but even I can admit that swamp prank in my sixth year was bloody brilliant," he confessed.

"It was pretty great, wasn't it?" Ginny laughed, turning to leave the kitchen. "Growing up with those two really kept me on my toes."

"I can imagine," he said, picking up the half empty bottle of wine and following Ginny into the living room.

"And of course you know about Ron and Hermione," Ginny continued, sitting on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and beckoning Draco to sit beside her.

"Tied the bleeding knot, didn't they?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in mild disgust.

"Yes, and both of them cried the entire time," she admitted, giggling and offering her empty wine glass to him. He downed the rest of his wine and refilled both their glasses. She vaguely recognized that they were probably enjoying the wine and each others company far too much. "It was pathetic really, but they seem to be happy."

He took a gulp from his glass and studied her for a moment, a task that was becoming increasingly difficult due to their wine consumption. She was still wearing her black dress slacks, but she had removed her heels and suit jacket while she cooked, rolling up the sleeves of her white dress shirt. The topmost buttons of shirt were undone, giving Draco a glimpse of her creamy flesh. Her shiny red hair was falling around her face in gentle curls.

The alcohol made his vision blur slightly and she looked almost angelic. He wanted to reach out and touch her face, but was afraid the action would break the spell she seemed to have over him.

"What about the youngest Weasley?" He whispered. "Is she happy?"

She looked up into his eyes then, finally aware he had been staring at her. She saw a sadness in his gray eyes that she hadn't noticed before. She quickly looked away and took a hearty drink of wine.

"Of course I'm happy," she slurred, taking another drink. "I have a great job, a loving family, a terrific apartment and good friends. I'm just peachy," she finished, downing the last of her wine.

"Liar," he said, finishing his wine as well. She huffed but he ignored her. He picked up the bottle and quickly sat it back down when he realized it was empty.

"Well how about you? Are you happy?" She demanded, scooting closer and poking him in the chest.

"Don't be ridiculous," he answered. "I have a rewarding job, good friends, a huge apartment, my wretched excuse for a father is no longer torturing me, I'm handsome and I'm bloody rich. My life couldn't be sweeter."

"Liar."

"Well if you're so enlightened to my emotional state, why don't you tell me if I'm happy or not?" he insisted. She was close enough that he could smell her faint perfume. It was sweet and flowery, but he couldn't place the scent.

"You're surrounded by people, but you're lonely," she started, struggling to maintain eye contact with him. "You have the things you always wanted, but you're lonely. You lie down at night, and you're alone. I know, because it's how I feel as well," she said in a voice so low he had to lean towards her to hear.

When her words sunk in, he looked away. She was making him feel things he had never acknowledged before. Things he'd rather not deal with.

"You don't know me."

She studied his face a moment. His hair was falling into his eyes again, and this time she reached up and brushed it away. His eyes met hers again.

"I think I do. I think you're running from your past and your pain. And yet you keep it so... close to you, so you don't have to be afraid of who you are... but you shouldn't be afraid, because you're beautiful," she whispered.

He didn't argue. Somehow, he knew she was right. But he didn't want to analyze anything anymore. Everything was fuzzy and he knew it was hopeless to try to make sense of anything. The close proximity of her body was doing things to his mind, or maybe it was the alcoholic haze, or her scent. Or the way her impossibly soft hand lightly brushed his cheek, or the way she stole his breath when she pulled his head down to her smooth lips.

A/N: The following quote was borrowed from the movie "The Saint," because I love it:

"You're running from your past and your pain. And yet you keep it so... close to you, so you don't have to be afraid of who you are... because you're beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I believe this story is nearly complete, as this is going to be the last chapter. It was only intended to be a short fic, just to see if I could do it. I've been reading HP fanfics for a while and wanted to try my hand at it. So what do you think of my first attempt?

P.S. This time I'm going to separate scenes with song lyrics, just giving you the heads up. Oh, and I believe the story will earn its rating in this chapter, so be warned.

Chapter 5

_I, am thinking it's a sign, _

_That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images,_

_And when we kiss they're perfectly aligned._

_And I, had to speculate,_

_That God himself did make us into corresponding shapes,_

_Like puzzle pieces from the clay…._

_I, tried my best to leave,_

_This all on your machine, but the persistent beat,_

_It sounded thin upon listening_

_And that, frankly, will not fly_

_You will hear the shrillest highs and lowest lows…_

The sunlight glared through the curtains as Ginny tossed her arm over her eyes. She rolled over again, but found that the bright beams were unavoidable.

"Not yet, I was having the most wonderful dream," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and willing a cloud to move in front of the sun.

She was determinately lugging the covers over her head to block out the light when she noticed a scrapping noise coming from her blanket folds. She fumbled and uncovered a note scratched on a scrap bit of parchment.

_Ginny, _

_Dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at 8 p.m. _

_Draco_

She sat bolt upright as the events of the previous evening came flooding back. Draco. Dinner. Wine, lots of wine. Kissing on the couch. Kissing in the hallway. Kissing on the bed…at that point, things became fuzzy and with a sharp intake of breath, Ginny realized she couldn't remember how the evening had ended.

"Oh dear," she whispered to herself.

In a moment she had grabbed her wand and was dashing to the fireplace, tossing floo powder into the flames.

"Lucy! Lucy, I need to talk!"

Her head was poking into Lucy's dark kitchen. Apparently her friend had much thicker curtains. After several minutes of controlled shouting, Ginny was relieved to see a hassled looking Lucy sulk into the kitchen.

"If you aren't bleeding, I swear to Merlin…." Lucy grumbled, rummaging around for a kettle for tea.

"Lucy, darling, you look smashing this morning," Ginny grinned, her knees beginning to ache from kneeling in front of the fire.

"Don't try that flattery rubbish on me now. You've already woken me up before 9 a.m. on a bloody Saturday," she replied

"Is it that early?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yes," Lucy snarled. "Now what is so bloody important?"

"I can't really say here," Ginny began. "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron for coffee and breakfast in half an hour?"

"Wha, but I - "

"I promise, it'll be worth your while."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Malfoy, does it?"

Ginny grinned mischievously and heard Lucy shriek excitedly before she winked and pulled her head back through the flames.

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's gray_

_And Wednesday too_

_Thursday I don't care about you_

_It's Friday I'm in love _

"Alright, this better be important," Lucy said, pulling up a chair to Ginny's table, grateful that the other witch had taken the initiative to order Lucy's favorite coffee.

"Malfoy came over to my flat for dinner last night. We drank almost two bottles of wine. The last thing I remember is snogging him," Ginny whispered, blushing furiously, "on my bed."

Lucy nearly sprayed her mouthful of coffee on Ginny.

"What?!" She choked out.

"I don't know what happened. I was drunk. He was drunk. It just, I don't know-" Ginny was still blushing, wringing her hands and looking pleadingly at Lucy.

"Oh Merlin. You're falling in love with him!" Lucy whispered accusingly.

"What?! Of course not! You're mad!" Ginny protested. She wasn't focusing on Lucy anymore. "I can't, I don't. He doesn't. Oh Lucy, I think you're – No, it's impossible. Yet…" Ginny gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ginny, you aren't making any sense whatsoever. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just had a realization," Ginny smiled, taking a deep breath and picking up the menu. "Pancakes sound terrific, don't they?"

"Ginny?" Lucy was studying her face carefully. Ginny was about to reply when Tom came over. Both women ordered pancakes.

When they were alone again Lucy fixed her with another intense stare. Ginny sighed.

"You're right, Luce," she said, smiling despite herself.

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"Apparently," she laughed.

"Have you told him?"

"Lucy, I just figured it out myself a moment ago."

"Oh, well, you should probably talk to him or something," Lucy said, as Tom sat their pancakes on the table.

"We're going to dinner tonight." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "He left a note on my pillow."

Lucy feigned gagging and both laughed.

"And you don't remember what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Not entirely." Ginny was blushing again. "But I woke up in my bed."

"Wearing the same clothes as the night before?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I was wearing my pajamas this morning, but I don't remember putting them on..."

Lucy whistled and Ginny looked horrified.

_You come from parents wanton,_

_A childhood rough and rotten_

_I come from wealth and beauty,_

_Untouched by work or duty_

_And oh, my love, my love_

_And oh, my love, my love_

_We both go down together._

"My, my, someone has a spring in their step today," Mr. Watson said, smiling.

It was late afternoon and Draco was finishing his Saturday round of visiting patients. He had just let Mr. Watson win a second game of wizard's chess. He looked at the man now, confusion etched on his face.

"Pardon?"

"You were whistling, Mr. Malfoy." Draco was a little shocked to see the old man smirking knowingly at him. "Finally found a lady friend, have you? Wouldn't be that lovely redhead you were showing around here the other day, now would it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Draco said innocently. "If you're feeling alright, I think I'm going to head out for today. Wouldn't want to let you beat me at chess again," he joked.

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Malfoy. And give that lady a hello from me," he said, winking as Draco shook his head and gently closed the door behind him.

He was almost back to his office when he realized he was whistling again. He promptly stopped and grinned to himself. Mr. Watson was right. Draco was feeling happy. Happy in a way he was sure he had never been before.

As he organized the papers on his desk and gathered his cloak he let his mind wander to the night before. Things were slightly fuzzy, but he could remember well enough. He recalled the way he had felt when Ginny had told him he was a beautiful person and the way her soft kisses had made his chest contract in a most unfamiliar manner.

The way they had stumbled down the hallway and into her bedroom, never breaking their kiss. The way her hair had fanned out around her head as they tumbled onto her bed. The restraint it had taken him to leave her when he had realized she was far more intoxicated than he. The last thing he wanted was for her to do something she was going to regret.

He had pulled away from her lips and held her closely to him, gently stroking her hair. In moments she had fallen asleep and he had transfigured her work clothes into pajamas and scrawled a quick note.

He walked to his office door, scanning the office to make sure he had not forgotten anything. He locked his office and exited the facility, deciding he wouldn't wait until 7 p.m. to see her. He remembered her telling him that her only weekend plans were a Sunday brunch with her friends. He smirked and with a _pop_ he was gone.

_Though I'm usually pacifistic,_

_You are mercifully sadistic…_

_It's coming to fruition._

_The sympathetic vibration_

_Your train is at my station._

_Within without_

_Within without_

_Within without _

_Within without_

_Within without _

Ginny was tidying up the kitchen when she heard the distinct pop of apparation outside her apartment door. It was a few minutes before 5 p.m. and Ginny had just returned home. After breakfast she had left Lucy, who was meeting her boyfriend Ted, and Ginny had spent the afternoon visiting her parents at the Burrow.

Somehow Mrs. Weasley's usual 'you aren't getting any younger and should settle down' lecture was more severe since Molly found out Ginny and Thomas had broken up. Much to Ginny's dismay, in an attempt to pacify the woman she had accidentally let slip that maybe she was seeing someone new, but absolutely refused to say who. Ginny was certain the Weasley's were not quite ready for their only daughter to be harboring feelings for the heir of the Malfoy line.

A sharp knock on the door brought Ginny back to the present. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to the door.

"Malfoy? You're three hours early!" She exclaimed, stepping aside to let him inside and closing the door behind him. He smiled and took in her casual jeans and sweater.

"Am I?" He grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

"Yes, and I just got home," she protested, successfully dodging him as he bent his head for a kiss. "I won't be ready to go for a while. I helped mum in her garden earlier."

She stepped out of his embrace and turned towards her bedroom. In three steps he had pulled her back into his arms again.

"Who said we were going anywhere?" he asked, smirking.

"You did, this morning in the note you left," she replied, suddenly upset that he hadn't been beside her when she had woken up. "By the way, why did you leave last night? I seem to remember things being rather heated."

"Ginny Weasley, you were very smashed. Are you angry at me for being a gentleman?" He was joking, but his casual response only added to her sudden anger.

"A gentleman? You left a very hot and bothered witch completely high and dry last night!" She snarled, trying to free herself from his grip.

"Hot and bothered, were you?" he smirked, running his hands up and down her back.

"That's not the point," she breathed, melting into his touch. Involuntarily her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck. He leaned down to plant wet kissed along her collarbone and laughed against her throat. She snapped her head back. "You left, when I had practically dragged you to my bed. I don't think you want me. You're just a tease, Malfoy."

"I left because you were clearly inebriated, and I didn't want to do anything you might have regretted this morning," he explained, gazing into her darkened eyes. "And I am not a tease."

She opened her mouth to retort, but he took it as an opportunity and crashed his lips down on hers. Their tongues stroked against each other and her leg was once again wrapping around Draco's waist, seemingly of its own free will. She was barely conscious that he was backing her up against the wall until she felt him press her up against it. If the bulge in his pants was any indication, he wanted her just as much as she was aching for him.

"You're wearing far too much," he murmured against her lips, breaking contact long enough to divulge her of her bulky sweater. He took a moment to admire her green lacy bra. _Who knew a Weasley could look so good in Slytherin green_, he thought, grinning and dipping his head to lick a trail from her neck to the valley between her breasts, stopping occasionally to nibble on her creamy skin. He rubbed his thumb across the lacy material where he knew her nipple was concealed and was rewarded when she moaned shamelessly.

"Draco," she breathed, and the hunger and longing evident in her voice made his pants grow tighter. He grinded himself against her. She took the hint and slid his robes to the floor. She pushed against his chest to maneuver him towards the hallway as she began to painstakingly undo the buttons on his shirt. He cupped her bottom and kissed her neck as he carried her towards the bedroom.

As she freed the bottom of his shirt from his trousers and tossed it to the floor she couldn't help but marvel at his toned body. She ran her fingers down his chest, eliciting a deep moan of longing from him which she silenced with a kiss. They tumbled to the bed, never breaking the kiss. She caressed his back as his tongue explored her mouth. He pulled back to suck on her bottom lip for a moment and she took the opportunity to move.

With a swift shove she had pushed him off her and reversed their positions. She was now straddling his arousal provocatively and he was smirking at her, his eyes half closed. She leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. He tried to pull her against him, but she resisted.Instead she moved down his body, trailing a path with her tongue on his chiseled muscles, alternating between gentle biting and sucking. When she felt the top of his pants on her chin she winked at him and unbuttoned his trousers with her teeth.

"Not that I'm complaining," he panted as she shoved his pants to the floor, "but where in Merlin's name did you learn how to do that?"

"You aren't the only one who had a reputation back at Hogwarts," she replied, sliding off the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows to protest her sudden departure, but stopped when he saw her hands move to the button on her jeans. He sucked in a breath as she slowly undid the zipper and pushed her jeans to the floor. He barely registered that her underwear matched her bra before she stepped out of her jeans and crawled back onto the bed.

"My turn," he said, shifting her so that he was once again hovering over her. He slid his hands around to her back and she lifted her shoulders so that he could unhook her bra. Her underwear soon found the pile of clothes on the floor, quickly followed by his boxers. He leaned forward and licked her bottom lip; she gasped and pulled him to her.

The friction of their naked bodies pressed together combined with their passionate kissing was almost more than he could take. He broke their kiss when she shifted her knees apart to allow him to position himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, searching her eyes for any sign of uncertainty.

"Oh gods, yes," she sighed, bucking her hips against his arousal and rubbing her hands down his back. He nodded and in one swift thrust he was inside her. She groaned with pleasure and wrapped her legs around his bottom.

After a few incredible moments, both reached their peaks and he had collapsed on top her, panting. When his breathing had returned to normal he rolled to the side and pulled her against him. He wrapped protective arms around her trembling frame and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

She sighed contently as she snuggled into the crock of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his even breathing, feeling rather soothed and sated. In moments the steady sound of his heartbeat had lulled her to sleep.

_Say goodbye and just fly away_

_When you come back I have something to say…_

_How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone, when you get home?_

_There must be some place here that only you and I could know_

_So I can show you how I feel_

"Ginny, I was going crazy without you," he breathed into her ear, licking the outer rim.

It was Sunday evening and Ginny had just escaped her brunch with Hermione and Lucy. Draco had been waiting in her kitchen and promptly dragged her to the bedroom.

"I left as soon as I could," she replied, pulling them down onto the bed. "Besides, I have work tomorrow, so I won't be able to see you until 5 at least."

"That reminds me; don't you still have another story to write about me?" he whispered, moving down her neck to gently suck her pulse point.

"Yes, so?" she murmured, rolling on top of him and only slightly attempting to focus on what he was saying.

"So…" he cupped her bottom, pressing her into his arousal, silently showing her how much he wanted her.

She sighed as he planted kisses behind he ears and down her neck. "So, isn't it unethical for you to write a story about someone you're dating?"

"I'll talk to Melanie. Wait, did you say dating?" This had gotten her attention. She pulled back from him slightly, gazing into his eyes questioningly.

"Contrary to popular belief I don't go around snogging random girls," he explained. "Seeing as I can't stop bloody thinking about you, I figure I might as well keep you around."

"Draco Malfoy! If that's how you planned on asking me to be your girlfriend, you better try again. That wasn't a request, it was a demand!" She poked him in the chest halfheartedly trying to suppress the smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, Malfoys usually get what they want," he answered. "Now stop smirking at me."

"And what does this particular Malfoy want?" She asked, leaning back and looking into his grey eyes.

"You. All of you, and for a very long time," he whispered, suddenly serious. He found her hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Draco, this is all happening really fast, are you sure?" She asked, searching his eyes for a flicker of hesitation or uncertainty. She found nothing.

"Of course, I'm sure. I love you, Weasley," he said, eyes growing big when he realized the seriousness of what he had just revealed. She stared at him for a moment, relief flooding through her chest.

"Good. Because, somehow, I've fallen in love with you too, ferret boy," she replied, smiling.

He laughed and pulled her to him, covering her lips with his and wrapping his arms around her.

(A/N: I'm sorry if it ends kind of abruptly. I wasn't sure where else to go with this. Thanks for reading it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
